The Origin of Ultimate Despairs
by phantomkid01
Summary: This is a What IF story about Junko and Nagito: when Junko make a bet with Nagito that could decide the future of Hope's Peak Academy how well this change Junko and everyone else life. (Warning Spoilers Alert) This is my first FanFiction story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!

_**September 25, Wednesday morning 11 A.M. in front of a school building a boy with messy long white hair wearing a long dark green coat and a plain white shirt with a strange red symbol on it with black jeans stood there.**_

"_Hope's Peak Academy a place that brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. It be said that if you were to graduate from here you'll be set for life. This school was built to bring hope to the people. To enter this school you have to one, already be in high school. Two, you have to be the very best at what you do or three you can pay the enter fee, but if you do that you well only be a reserve course student not "Ultimate". And by the way an Ultimate is a title we gave the students here in Hope's Peak Academy a very fitting name for the hope of the world. And here I'm in front of the school gate, about to enter a school where only the elite should go…where only people with hope can go…a place where there should be no despair. But here I found a girl with so much despair I could just throw up…a holy place like this school should not have no need for despair. And it amazing how no one knows that she has despair in her heart…in her eyes…it like she is the embodiment of despair. There must be a reason why no one can see her for what she is…but the only reason I can think of is that in front of people she act out who everyone think she is the Ultimate Fashionista. But she can't fool me because I who loves talent, the Ultimate…and HOPE can see through her act…through her despair. So today I'm going to confront her. Maybe I can still save her…maybe there is still some hope inside her heart. Today right before the enter ceremony for the school…I will try to save her from despair."_

…**..**

…**..**

_**11:30 A.M. in front for the school gate**_

A lot of people are walking or run to the school built. _"There is a large amount of people who are well known throughout country who are coming to this school. People like Byakuya Togami the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and there is Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate Princess. There are also some scary people here too like Mondo Owada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Ultimate Yakuza although they may look scary I still like them because they are Ultimate. But the person I'm looking for is still not here. Where can she be…?!" _at that moment a big girl with long white hair and reddened-dark skin ran right past me and bump right into me. Send me flying almost two feet and hit some other girl from the back. _I open my eyes and found myself on top of the girl. _"Ow that hurt" the girl said.I stood up and put my head down then I started apologizing to the girl "I'm so sorry that I hit you" I still had my head down it look like the girl was about to scream that me but at that moment I hear another voice form the background said"He did not mean to hit you. It was my fault. I was run to fast and I did not see him so I bump right into him and send him flying" I_ look behind to see the same girl who send me flying come back just to help me. And then she when up to the girl who was still in the floor and help her get up. "It ok. It not your fault and I'm not hurt either so it ok". I rise my head to _see the face of the girl I hit and at that instant I froze and I felt like time had stopped there._ "It her…Ultimate Despair!" _The girl looked at me with her blue eyes…eyes that would make anyone fall for her and it not only her eyes but her face too. She had beautiful pink hair."Oh! It you Sakura. It ok I didn't get hurt and you let no marks on me so it oh good." the girl said. _"So the girl behind me is called Sakura I feel like I hear that name before?" _Sakura then said "are you okay, are you in any pain or is your head spinning. I'm sorry that I send you flying like that." I look right up to her and finally remember where I hear that name "Your name is Sakura Ogami right? You are the Ultimate Martial Artist correct?" Both of the girls look at me like if I was a fangirl who just met their superstar. Than she finally answer me and said "Yes I'm who are you?" I answer right away and said "You could say I am one of your biggest fans" The girl behind Sakura come at me with angry looking face and said "Hey you this is a school where only elite can come, it not a place where a fan can just come out of nowhere an just" At that moment she was cut off by Sakura. "Junko you don't have to be that mad at him" Junko than look at Sakura with a gloomy look and said "But he just a fan who come here just to see you or some other people. I mean this is a school for god sakes" Sakura then look at Junko with a serious look "And that why you should take care of him because he is a fan. You should try not to scary them away like" And right before she can finish that sentence I step in. "I'm a huge fan of both of you, but I am also a student of this school." Junko and Sakura then look at me with a surprise look in their faces. "Oh! You mean you are one of those reserve course student right?" Junko look at me when she said that. "No, I am just like you a student with an Ultimate…but my Ultimate is not that great of a talent like you guys. And on that note can I please talk to you Miss Junko?" Junko look at him with a confuse look but then look at Sakura and said "OMG! I think he fall for me?" Junko than stared laughing so loud that almost everyone look at her like she was crazy. "I did fall in love with you. It was almost love at first sight" I respond to her statement. She then look at me with more of a confuse look than before and said "I'm sorry but I don't like you at all" I then look down on the floor with a sad look on my face. Sakura at that time look at me and said "there are other fish in the sea. So don't feel too bad." I look at her and said "You are right, but this is the second time she reject me" At that time Junko look at me and said "What are you talking about this is the first time I meet you?" I stare at Junko for a good few minutes and said "No, this is the second time we meet. I'm not that surprise that you don't remember me. We meet at the park next to this school…I think it was on August 17 around the afternoon." Junko for the first time in their whole conversation gave a grim look at me. "Sakura can you gave me and him sometime alone?" Sakura look at me and Junko and said "Are you sure you want me to leave you alone with him?" Junko then smile and said "Yes, I need to talk to him alone" She then grab my arm and pull me away from Sakura.

…**.**

…**.**

_**11.45 A.M. Behind the School building **_

"Who the hell are you and…did you saw what happen that day?" Junko push me to the wall and I hear a loud sound like a crack come out from my back. "I'm sorry I never introduce myself did I? My name is Nagito Komaeda and my talent is Ultimate Lucky Student." Junko look at me with an unpleasant look and said "So why are you really looking for me Nagito?" I looked at Junko with a gloomy look in my face. "I just want to ask you something's that all. Like how come Hope's Peak Academy, the school where only the elite student who can bring hope to the world can allow someone like you in. How can a person with so much despair be here in this holy place?" Junko just look at me and did not answer my question. "If you don't want to answer me then I can try asking the same question to the headmaster" right before I could finish talking she cut me off. "Why do you care if I go to this school or not?" I answer her question with an anger look in my face. "This school is a place where you can find hope if you want to come here then dope your despair and open your eyes to hope." Junko walk away from me and started talking "I know, how about we make a bet Nagito?" Junko look at me. "Why are you trying to change the conversation?" She then turn around and look at me "I'm not trying to change the conversation." I look at her "What kind of bet are we going to play?" I answer her back. "A bet were hope and despair can fight it out" while she is talking she walk right next to me. "I hear in this school there is a student with an amazing talent called Ultimate Hope but I don't know who he or she is just yet. I bet you that I can turn this student into an Ultimate Despair." While she was saying all this I stop her. "And why should I play this game of your Junko?" When I said that she stop and look at me with a smile on her face. "You are pretty much said that hope won't lose to despair right? If that is true then let make a bet where the school hope fight against me who you believe to be Ultimate Despair. And let make this more fun. I make twenty more student plus the Ultimate Hope fall into despair." I look at Junko with a confuse look in my face "Now why would I let you do that?" Junko get close to my face and said "Because you who loves hope would love to see it fight against despair right? If you agree I'm sure you will see a hope that can beat any despair" …"What are the rules to this bet of your?" Junko then started explaining the rule "First rule is: you can't tell no one of this bet. Second rule is: You can't interrupt me when I'm working. You can only stop me when that student is about to fall into despair. Third rule is: If you break any of these rules you well lose. Four rule: If by some miracle that a student does not fall into despair I won't try again that mean I only get one chance to make them fall into despair. I'm done, if you want to add any rule you can right now." I just stand there thinking of Junko rules and trying to figure out why she put those rules out. "Rule number five: Until the bet is done no harm can be done to either of us. And the last rule will be that no new rules will be add on later in this bet." Junko took out her right arm "How about we also add that the loser well be punish. Oh and I only have three years to win or lose the bet." I look at her hand and then I grab it. "Okay you are on." After that we both part ways. _"Now my life…no my fight in Hope's Peak Academy beings now."_


	2. Chapter 1:

**Here is another chapter of The Origin of Ultimate Despairs! **

**I should say this now before I forget. I don't own any of the characters in this story**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Hope's Academy**

**Junko Enoshima Daily Life**

**September 26 at 7:45 A.M. On top of the school roof **

"How could you not tell me about this?" A girl is screaming at Junko.

"Calm down Mukuro. You don't have to get so work up about it." Junko then started to slow walk away from Mukuro. "I just did not know how to explain it to you…that all."

Mukuro walk right to Junko. "That just not right. I thoughts that we sisters were not supposed to hide anything from each other."

Junko then grab Mukuro from her arm and in an absolute voice "I told you already that in school, no one is allowed to know that we are sisters."

Mukuro than looked at Junko with a scary look in her face. "S-Sorry, I forgot Junko. It just I don't understand why you would make a bet with him. If you really wanted to, you could have just told me to kill him for you."

Junko look at Mukuro with a disappointment look in her face. She then gave a big sigh. "Oh Mukuro, you dump child. I only made that bet so I can have fun in my school life. What other reason would I make that bet with that guy?"

After that Junko let go of Mukura and she then take a few step way for her. Mukuro still has a confused look in her face still not understanding Junko reason. "Okay, then" giving a sigh in the end of that okay. "I still don't understand why he accepted the bet or even your rules?"

Junko then let out a bigger sigh then the one before. "Again you disappointment me. My poor dump good for nothing sister." She then turn around looking away from Mukuro and sigh again. "The only reason he agreed to my rule or to my bet was because he think that MY despair will lose to his or anyone else hope."

Mukuro than look at Junko with a sense of relief in her face. "Thank god. And there I thought that maybe you started to lose it.

_**(The bell ring)**_

"Oh! I guess we have to go to class now. We should hurry."

Right when Mukura start to head to class Junko grab her arm. "Don't forget that in school no one can know that we are sister or that you are also Ultimate Despair do you -"

Before Junko could finish her sentence Mukura cut her off. "You know that I would never disobey you. But…but can we still act like friends in school right?"

Junko than let go of Mukura arm. "Of course we can still act like friends. Now let go to class.

Both of them ran to class.

_**Fifteen minutes later inside a classroom.**_

Inside the classroom there was sixteen student waiting for their teacher. Than man wearing a black suit with long blue hair come into the classroom.

"Now class, Please settle down." The man look at everyone in the classroom. "My name is Bastion Shingetsu and I will be your homeroom teacher."

The boy right next to me then speak in a loud voice "Mr. Shingetsu you are fifteen minutes late. Homeroom should have started at eight o'clock on the dot."

looked at the boy. He then stared looking around the classroom. "Now that weird?" He had a bewilder look on his face. "How come none of you guys are in your seats getting ready for class?"

The loud boy then said "What are you talking about Mr. Shingetsu? Are you trying to make up an excuse to why you were late? Just because you are a teacher don't gave you an excuse to be late."

Mr. Singetsu then walk right in the front of class and stood there for few minutes. "Your name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru right?" The boy than shook his head and then said "Yes, My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

Mr. Singetsu smile and then begin talking "There is something I have to correct you on Kiyotaka. I am not late, homeroom don't stared until 8:15 in the first day of class. So that mean I'm not late." Kiyotaka looked at him with a stunning look in his face for about a minute "If that is case I am sorry for causing you trouble." Mr. Singetsu not even looking at Kiyotaka and trying to get his paper out of his bag "It ok. Now then, since homeroom is already started how about you guys start seat down in any chair you want. When you guys are done I want you guys to introduce yourself."

_**Ten Minute later**_

'Ok now that everyone is sitting down and looks comfortable I want all you to introduce each other. Going from left to right. Gave me your name, talent and if you want to say something go right ahead."

A boy with short blonde hair with light blue eyes with glasses on. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black dressing shoes. "My name is Byakuya Togami and I am the Ultimate Affluent Progeny"

_**ULTIMATE AFFLUENT PROGENY**_

"That is all I will say about myself".

The next one was a girl with two long purple ponytail hair. And she was wearing a dark purple school sailor dress. She was also wearing glasses. "My name is Toko Fukawa and I am the Ultimate Writing Prodigy"

_**ULTIMATE WRITING PRODIGY**_

"I know that no one will get alone with me by I hope to my some friends."

The one after her was another girl. This girl was also wearing a sailor uniform but her sleeve were torn part make room for big arms. She has long white hair with reddened-dark skin and scars in her right arm. In a deep voice. "Hello my name is Sakura Ogami and I am the Ultimate Martial Artist"

_**ULTIMATE MARTIAL ARTIST**_

"Just to get it out of the way…I am a girl." Almost everyone in class was surprise. "If you guys any help work out I would glad help."

The following Sakura was a boy. He was chubby and has black hair and he also wears glasses. He has on a white shirt with an orange tie that was a blue arrow on it. He has on a grey, unbuttoned cardigan with black pant on. "Hi my name is Hifumi Yamada and I am the Ultimate Fanfic Creator"

_**ULTIMATE FANFIC CREATOR**_

"If you want to any about anime, manga, ECT come and I help you out"

After him was another boy. He has red spiked hair and has a goatee. Has a lot of piercings in his ear and his eye are light blue. He is wearing a white shirt with a red grunge skill design in it and on top of that his jacket beside that, he has on black pants on. "My name is Leon Kuwata and I am the Ultimate Baseball Star"

_**ULTIMATE BASEBALL STAR**_

"Just to let you guys know I'm not really into baseball, what I really want to do in life is be a singer. I would like it if you guys help me reach that dream."

Mostly everyone look at him with a confuse look in their face not too sure if that was meant for a joke or not. Then a girl with long dark blue hair with a sailor-like school uniform stood up. "My name is Sayaka Maizono and I am the Ultimate Pop Sensation"

_**ULTIMATE POP SENSATION**_

"It nice to meet all of you" She than sat down and another girl stood up. She is wearing a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt and brown skirt. She almost looks like a doll and when she started to talking it was in a low voice. "H-Hello my name is Chihiro Ikusaba, and I am the Ultimate Programmer"

_**ULTIMATE PROGRAMMER**_

"I do hope we can all get along." When Chihiro sat down another girl stood up. She has a pale like skin with long black hair that is into a two twin-drill pigtails. She is wearing a gothic Lolita-style outfit, the outfit is a black jacket with a white ribbon lacing down her sleeves. She also has a white lace headpiece on and a silver looking weapon-like ring on her index finger. She has a big smile on her face and started talking. "Hello my name is Celestia Ludenberg and I am the Ultimate Gambler"

_**ULTIMATE GAMBLER**_

"If any of you guys would like to play a game with me then I would accept any challenge." The next one after her was a girl with tanned skin and brown hair with a ponytail. She is wearing an athletic short and a red track suit jacket over a white shirt. In a high spirit voice she started talking. "My name is Aoi Asahina and I am the Ultimate Swimming Pro."

_**ULTIMATE SWIMMING PRO**_

"If you guys ever need help with your swimming, you can let me know." The next one was a boy with an extravagant hairstyle, spiky and large dark brown. He is wearing three set of top on. The first one is an old green looking uniform jacket, the second one is a white shirt and the last one is a small yellow shirt. He stood up and started talking. "I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant, the name is Yasuhiro Hagakure."

_**ULTIMATE CLAIRVOYANT**_

"If any of you guys want me to tell your future then let me know. The first one of course is free, but after that one I will start charging you." Once again almost everyone looked confuse and they are not too sure if there are supposed to take that serious.

The next one to stand up was the boy name Kiyotaka. He has spiky black hair with red eyes and large eyebrows. He is wearing a white school uniform with an arm brand which has "Public Morals" write over it. In a loud voice he started talking "MY NAME IS KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU. I'M THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS."

_**ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS**_

"I hope that everyone will have a great school life."

Mukuro was the next one to stand up. She was wearing that old school uniform. It a white shirt and dark blue shirt. She has a short black hair and has freckles across her face. She also has a tattoo of a wolf on her right hand. She talk in a clam voice. "My name is Mukuro Ikusaba. I am the Ultimate Soldier."

_**ULTIMATE SOLDIER**_

She then sat down. Then a guy with a gangster look stood up. He has a light pale brown pornpadour hair. He is wearing a long black coat with a white shirt. And he also loose black pants. He started talking in a loud voice. "My name is Mondo Owada. I am the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader."

_**ULTIMATE BIKER GANG LEADER**_

"If you guys have a problem with me I fucking kill you."

A girl stood up right after Mondo sat down. She has long purple hair and a pale like skin. She is wearing a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie. She also has on a short shirt. And has on a black gloves. She started talking in a clam voice. "My name is Kyoko Kirlgiri. I am the Ultimate Detective."

_**ULTIMATE DETECTIVE**_

Once she finish saying that she sat back down without another word. Then a boy stood up. He is kind of short. He has brown hair and light greyish green eyes. He is wearing a dark green hoodie black jeans. He started talking. "Hey my name is Makoto Naegi. And I am the Ultimate Lucky Student."

_**ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT**_

Junko than looked at him with a confuse look on her face. _Did he just say he is the Ultimate Lucky Student? That can't be…because isn't Nagito the Ultimate Lucky Student…Something isn't right here…_

While Junko was still think about what was happing she started to hear a voice "Jun…Jun…Junko!" She looked up to see who was calling her name. It was Mr. Shingetsu who was already right next to her. "So Junko are you done daydreaming? If you are, can you please start introducing yourself to the classroom?"

Junko then look around the class than she stood up "Oh! Sorry guys, my name is Junko Enoshima. I am the Ultimate Fashionista."

_**ULTIMATE FASHIONISTA**_

"I hope everyone here will get alone and have a great school life."

Mr. Shingetsu then looked at everyone in class. "Well okay then that should be everyone here. I do hope that we can all get alone."

_**(Bell rung)**_

"Oh! That is the bell. So for now homeroom is done. I will see you guys later."

Junko was looking at Naegi again_. How can there be two Ultimate Lucky Student? Which one is lying? I have to get to the bottom of this._

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get posted, but school was getting in the way. I will be posting the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow.**


End file.
